beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Revolution characters
The following is a list of characters from ABC family teen drama, supernatural, paranormal and mystery television show, The Revolution, which is based on the book series of the same name, written by Darcy Marshall. The series is based on the concept of angels, and how they have to come to terms when a human joins their group, who are sworn to protect another angel from all of Earth's dangers. This list only contains characters that have appeared in five or more episodes. Cast ;Main ;Recurring Main characters *Lyla Rivers portrays Hannah Benley. Hannah is the shy and vulnerable new student at Sword and Cross, and was sent there by her parents after they realised they couldn’t help her with her anger problems. She quickly falls for Daniel Grigori, a student at the reform school. He, however, attempts to drive her away for most of the first season, but when she learns the truth about him and his friends, they begin a relationship which lasts until the fourth season when Hannah breaks up with him because of the secrets he has kept from her. Hannah becomes an angel in the season 1 finale after her untimely death. Hannah was also a part of the Inner Serpents, a group of trusted demons. As of season 5, Hannah became the Peacemaker, a powerful fairy-like creature. Rivers puts on a Scottish accent to speak Hannah’s lines. *Patrick Parker portrays Daniel Grigori. Daniel is the artsy and mysterious younger brother to Cam Briel. He is best friends with Roland Sparks and is also in-charge of The Revolution, a troop of angels who are determined to keep Lucinda Price safe from all of evil. He is in love Hannah Benley, and was once in love with Catherine Price. Daniel drives himself away from his Grigori urges, however he has admitted to have acted on them once or twice. As of season 4, he and Hannah are no longer together, yet he stills carries feelings for her. *Aaron Abbot-Jenkins portrays Cambriel “Cam” Grigori. Cam is the obnoxious and flirty older brother to Daniel. He is close friends with Molly Zane, but states that he would rather have Hannah as a friend. During the show, a running gag is that Cam flirts with Hannah, and she always turns him down, leading him to chuckle and kiss her forehead. It’s never been confirmed if Cam ever had feelings for her, but judging by how much advice Cam gave to Daniel during his relationship with her, viewers just assume that there was no platonic feelings. Cam supported his brother during his break-up with Hannah. As of season 5, Cam said that he was hooking up with one of the girls from Sword and Cross, but this hasn’t been shown yet. *Kiana Fletcher portrays Gabrielle “Gabbe” Givens. Gabbe is classed as the agony aunt of the group, as everyone comes to her with their problems. She wasn’t promoted to the main cast until Season 3 when she was taken by the Cartech’s, along with Molly and Annabelle. During the fourth season, she attempted to convince Hannah to stay with The Revolution, but was unable to let her stay. As of the fifth season, she decided to help Daniel in his quest to get Hannah back from Catherine. *Blake Wright portrays Roland Sparks. Roland is the guy who can get you anything. He is best friends with Daniel Grigori, and is also his second-in-command in terms of The Revolution. Roland is also in a relationship with Annabelle Alter, which is revealed to everyone in the third season. Roland was not a fan of Mason Gellar, as he felt he was too interested in Hannah. During the second season, Wright was demoted to series regular as he was mostly focused on his rap album, but was reinstated to the main cast for the third season. As of the fifth season, his relationship with Daniel has derailed since Mason Gellar has joined The Revolution to help them get Hannah back. *Deborah Ramone portrays Ariane Alter. Ariane is the closed-off younger sister to Annabelle Alter. She has built up a wall of truth between her and the others to keep herself to herself. Ariane only trusts Roland Sparks and is seen, many times, playing chess with him. In the second season, it was revealed that she is a lesbian and was once in love with a demon named Tess. Ariane was low on the details, but it was later revealed by Annabelle that Tess died in her arms. Ramone had stated in an interview that she was planning on leaving the show after the fourth season, but decided to stay after hearing the season five’s plot. *Rachel Edmunds portrays Annabelle Alter. Annabelle is the open-minded older sister to Ariane, and was best friends with Hannah Benley. Edmunds originally planned to stay for the first two seasons and planned to leave but after the reviews from the second season were released, decided to stay on. Annabelle announced she was in a relationship with Roland Sparks during the fourth episode of season 3. Annabelle was also able to stop many arguments between her sister and Molly Zane. She was also there to support Hannah after her break-up with Daniel. As of season 5, Edmunds was promoted to the main cast and stated via her twitter that Roland and Annabelle would face some challenges during the whole season. *Sarah Michelle Holbrook portrays Molly “Mary-Margaret” Zane. Molly is the tough and rough member of The Revolution, and often enjoys using violence to get her way. Molly was never a fan of Hannah, and wasn't surprised when she revealed that she was working for Catherine. Holbrook was not promoted to the main cast until the fifth season and stated in an interview that she was looking forward for this season as her character was finally getting a part in the main story. During the fifth season, it is clear that she has feelings for Mason Gellar, who is back and now helping The Revolution get Hannah back. *Lukas Jefferson portrays Mason Gellar. Mason is the lone wolf, and a part of the Gellar wolf pack. He was secretly working for the Cartech’s during the first season, and was tasked with destroying The Revolution. He also has feelings for Hannah, and was filled with guilt when she was killed by Janet Cartech. Janet later killed Mason, not knowing that he was an immortal and couldn't be killed. However, The Revolution decided not to tell Hannah this as they didn't want her to leave them. Catherine, however, decided to tell this to Hannah during the fourth season, causing Hannah to leave them and side with Catherine, officially. Jefferson returned to the show for the fifth season and became a part of the main season. *Vivian Anders portrays Lucinda Price. Lucinda, or Luce, is the younger sister to Catherine Price, and is the sole reason The Revolution was created. Luce is also the long-lost love to Lucifer, and was created by him. However, he is responsible for taking her wings. Anders was a series regular for seasons 2 and 4, and was a guest in the third. She was re-promoted to the main cast for the fifth season. Lucinda left The Revolution at the end of the fourth season, realizing that she had to find a way to stop Catherine and to save Hannah. *Lyla Rivers portrays Catherine Price. Catherine is the older sister to Lucinda, and was once the most trusted friend to Lucifer. She was also once in love with Daniel Grigori, however, she used him to get her own way. During the fall, she supposedly died, but this was false as she was in hiding, planning her revenge on all who had wronged her. Simone Ryder was first considered to portray Catherine, but Darcy Marshall decided it would be ironic if Rivers was to portray her. Catherine was introduced in season 4B. Rivers was promoted to the main cast for the role of Catherine for the fifth season. Rivers uses her true-born Albuquerque accent to act out Catherine’s lines. Supporting characters *August Rosin portrays Lucifer. Lucifer is the leader of Hell, and therefore is the most powerful character in the series, with respect to Catherine Price. He was first introduced as Mr Harris, which was his pseudonym at Sword and Cross. He later revealed his true form to the others when Hannah learned the truth about her friends. In the second season he became a main character, highly interested in assuring that Hannah joined Hell. It was thanks to Lucifer that The Revolution learned of Hannah working for Catherine. As of the fifth season, he has made peace with The Revolution, and have agreed to help them in their quest from saving Hannah. He stays with Lucinda in Hell. *Paul Umber portrays Arkas Grigori. Category:Lists (The Revolution) Category:Fanfiction Category:The Revolution